


A Christmas Cherry Tree

by Erron_Stark



Series: Unspoken Love [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Agender Character, Asexual Character, Cherry Tree, Domestic Fluff, Don We Now Our Gay Apparel, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No smut but Sun likes innuendos, Not Beta Read, Other, Romantic Fluff, Scarlet is a cinnamon roll pirate, Scarlet is a potty mouth, SeaMonkeys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erron_Stark/pseuds/Erron_Stark
Summary: A series of shorts as Team SSSN enjoys winter activities and the Christmas season. Takes place a few years after Graduation, the Fall of Beacon never happened.Primarily Cherry Tree, and a lot of Seamonkeys.Lots of fluff. Bits of angst here and there, then the mood lightens and it gets really fluffy again.
Relationships: Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Sage Ayana/Scarlet David
Series: Unspoken Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608340
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Lights

“Sun?”

“Yeah Scar?”

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea.”

The two are on the balcony of their team’s apartment, and Sun’s standing on the thin metal railing to put lights up. 

“Relax. My tail helps me balance.”

“Balance can only get you so far when the railing’s covered in ice.”

“Scar, you worry too much. I’ll be fine.”

The last hook is attached and strung, and Sun jumps down. 

“See? I’m fine.”

Scarlet sighs in relief, “Please never do that again.”


	2. Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team SSSN is at a Christmas tree farm, Neptune is cold and wet from the snow and Scarlet is short tempered, but Sun and Sage know how to calm their respective datemates.

“Remind me why we’re out here again?” Neptune whines. 

“Sage wants a tree, we’re getting a tree, now shut up if you’re not going to enjoy it,” Scarlet answers. 

“Kind of hard to enjoy cold wet socks.”

“Not my fault your boots are shit.”

“Stop it,” Sun interrupts, “Neptune, we’ll have hot chocolate, fresh pajamas, and cuddles when we get back. Scarlet, you kind of dragged us along, so stop yelling at Neptune and have fun with your boyfriend.”

“Fine,” Neptune is somewhat soothed both by Sun’s promise and by the faunus’ tail wrapping loosely around his waist. 

Sage squeezes Scarlet’s hand to calm them, and they lean against his arm. 

“You do so much for me, I want this to be perfect for you,” they say quietly. 

“You being here is perfect, I don’t want you getting worked up over Neptune’s dislike of water.”

“Okay,” Scarlet presses their nose to Sage’s shoulder for a moment, as they’re too short to kiss his face, and the rest of his body is covered by a winter coat. 

Sage smiles and stops walking. He places a gloved finger under their chin to tilt Scarlet’s head up. He pauses with his face inches from theirs, silently asking permission. 

Scarlet nods, and he presses his lips to theirs. Despite the cold around them, they’re both filled with warmth. 

Sun stops himself from teasing, knowing Scarlet will flick him off without breaking their kiss with Sage if he does, because Neptune and Scarlet have both been in a mood today. Most likely because of Neptune’s dislike of snow (“It just makes everything cold and wet and gross, I’d rather stay inside and cuddle.”), thus agitating Scarlet who seems a little too uptight about having an enjoyable team outing. 

Scarlet, calmed by the warmth flowing through them and Sage’s arms wrapping around their waist, is content just resting their hands on Sage’s shoulders. 

Kisses on the mouth are rare for the two, the couple tends to focus on softer forms of affection, but Scarlet needed that kiss and Sage knows it. Besides, he definitely doesn’t mind telling Scarlet in the best way he can they he loves them and this whole day is wonderful, no matter the little details that may not be exactly according to plan. 

Eventually Scarlet breaks away to breathe. They smile and kiss Sage’s cheek, then slip their hand back into his as he stands fully upright again. 

“A little further,” Sage says, and the four continue down the path through the tree farm.


	3. Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team SSSN warming up with hot chocolate and cuddles.

“Sage?”

“Hmm?”

“What do you want for Christmas?”

He looks down at his datemate curled up on his lap, wearing his shirt and seeming very comfortable under the blanket they’re both wrapped in. 

“You.”

Scarlet’s face nearly turns as red as their hair, “Not what I meant.”

Sage laughs and takes a sip of his cocoa, “What did you mean then? 

Scarlet pouts, “I want to get you a Christmas present, and was wondering if there’s anything specific you might want.”

Their boyfriend kisses their forehead, “The best gift I could ask for is you safe and happy with me, just as you are now.”

Even their ears turn the color of their name, earning another laugh and a kiss to the top of their head as they bury their face in his bare chest. 

“Lovebirds, am I right?” Sun says quietly, smirking. 

Neptune snorts, nuzzling the bridge of his nose into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. The two are tangled together under a blanket, laying on the couch across the room from the recliner Sage and Scarlet are in.


	4. Ornaments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team SSSN is putting up decorations, but Sun forgot how much of a lightweight Scarlet is and put a bit too much spike in the eggnog. Singing, mischief, and a sappy Scarlet ensues.

“Deck the halls with boughs of holly, falalalalalalalala!” Scarlet sings at the top of their lungs, dancing around the room as they search the crates for the “perfect” ornaments. 

Sun may or may not have put a little too much spike in the eggnog, forgetting how much of a lightweight Scarlet is. 

“‘Tis the season to be jolly, falalalalalalalala!” an ornament catches their attention, and they pick it up and place it on the tree. 

“Don we now our gay apparel, falalalalalalalala!” Scarlet bounces over to where Sage watches them in concerned amusement, kisses him on the nose, and dons the jacket that had been draped over the back of the couch behind him. 

Neptune laughs as their arms flap around in the sleeves that are inches too long, “I don’t think that’s what the original artist meant, but okay Scar.”

“Troll the ancient Yuletide carol, falalalalalalalala,” they attempt to take another drink, but Sun swipes the mug away with his tail before they can grab it. 

“You’re drunk enough buddy, you don’t need more,” Sun takes their shoulders and turns them back toward the decorations. 

Scarlet continues singing and dancing, decorating as they go. Sun and Neptune make eye contact, shrug, and join Scarlet in their fun. 

Sage only watches the three until Scarlet approaches minutes later.

“Sage?” 

“Hmm?”

“The tree’s too tall, I can’t reach the ornament’s home. Can you put it there?”

Sage allows Scarlet to take his hand and pull him over to the tree. After the ornament is placed, he concedes and joins in decorating, though far more calm than the rest of his team. 

“Ooh look! Mistletoe!” Neptune points out, pulling it out of a crate. 

“Might as well use it,” Sun smirks, approaching his boyfriend. 

“Bu- but it’s not hung up yet,” Neptune stutters, cheeks flushing a soft red. 

“That’s not an issue,” Sun’s tail swipes the fake plant out of Neptune’s hand, and holds it above their heads. 

Neptune pouts for a moment before Sun pulls him in for a kiss.

Sun’s boyfriend melts into him, slinging his arms around the man’s shoulders. 

“That’s what I thought,” he whispers into Neptune’s lips, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist, and a small blush creeps onto both of their cheeks as Scarlet claps. 

They finish putting decorations up, then Sun and Neptune leave for the bedroom, Sun mentioning something about “holiday couple fun” and Neptune’s face turning very red. 

“Use air freshener, I don’t want to smell your decorations!” Scarlet calls after the pair, and Sage sighs, guiding them to the recliner. 

Calmed by their boyfriend’s firm embrace, Scarlet curls into him. 

“I love you, you know that?” Scarlet’s voice is a bit slurred, probably a combination of being tired and being drunk. 

“I love you too,” Sage kisses the top of their head. 

“I love all of you. You’re my team. You’re so bloody awesome. And Sun and Neptune are cute as shit. But Sage?”

“Hmm?”

“I am so fucking gay for you.” 

Sage smiles, a blush spreading over his cheeks. 

“Just you. No one else. I’m only gay for you,” Scarlet continues, deepening the blush on Sage’s face, “No one else is as tall and strong and safe and loving as you are, I’m just so bloody gay for my boyfriend.”

“I love you too, Scar,” Sage murmurs, kissing their hairline.


	5. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet and Neptune to find Sage baking

“Shit, it smells good in here,” Scarlet sighs as they and Neptune cross the threshold after an hour of shopping. 

“He won’t let me try it,” Sun pouts as Sage pulls a cookie sheet out of the oven. 

“I need the dough to make the cookies,” Sage sets the sheet on the potholders already laid out on the table, then quickly grabs a bowl of dough out of Sun’s reach. 

“But Saaaaaaage!” 

“What, were you too bored without me?” Neptune walks up to Sun and puts a teasing kiss on his lips. 

“Hey!” Sun reaches for Neptune as the boy walks away. 

“Come on, let’s get out of Sage’s hair,” Neptune calls, “I need to put this stuff away anyway. 

Scarlet nods and heads off in the opposite direction, “I don’t want you two trying to peak at what I bought you.”

They stash the gifts in their bottom dresser drawer, then return to the kitchen. 

“They smell and look lovely, Sage,” Scarlet smiles, kissing his cheek. 

Sage kisses their forehead, then returns to measuring out ingredients. 

“How many batches are you making?” Scarlet asks, eying the cooling racks already covered in cookies.

“Enough for the people coming over next week,” Sage answers. 

“And snacking in between?” Scarlet reaches for one. 

“I have to with the three of you around.”

The cookie Scarlet chooses is technically called a peanut butter blossom, but Ruby said a few years back that it looks like a helicopter, so the teams have called them helicopter cookies from then on. 

Their eyes close in happiness as the flavors of peanut butter and chocolate, still warm and therefore soft, mix in their mouth. 

Sage watches their expression with a smile for a moment, then returns to his work.

“You did great, Sage. Just like you always do.”


	6. Snowballs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet wants to build a snowman, but gets distracted.

“Sage?” Scarlet asks as they finish the dishes from breakfast. 

“Hmm?”

“Can we build a snowman?” 

Sage pauses, “We don’t have a yard to collect snow in.”

“I meant go to a park or something.”

“Then we’ll both need to get dressed,” Sage nods. 

Scarlet lights up and runs to their shared bedroom. Sage follows at a walking pace. 

...

“The snow is perfect!” Scarlet grins, reaching down and forming a ball, “See?”

Sage blinks as the white mass hits him in the chest. 

“You love me?” Scarlet says nervously. 

Sage grins and reaches down to create his own snowball, “I do.”

And with that the snowman is forgotten as they chase each other through the park, pelting and dodging, and undoubtedly getting hammered. 

After nearly an hour they stop, laughing breathlessly. 

“Let’s go home and get dry,” Sage suggests, but is stopped by Scarlet hugging him tightly around the waist. 

“Thank you for being the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. I love you, Sage.”

He nearly tears up at the power and meaning behind their words, and wraps his arms firmly around them. 

“I love you too, Scar. I’d do anything for you. And I couldn’t be happier to have you with me.”


	7. Sledding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team SSSN goes sledding, and it goes very, very wrong.

“Come on Scar, it’ll be fine,” Sun says to his very nervous teammate. 

“I- I don’t know...” 

“Here, I’ll even hold it while you get in. It’s just a trip down the hill, you’ll slow to a stop when you reach the bottom, and the rush will be super fun. Plus Sage is already down at the bottom waiting for you.”

“If you say so....”

True to his word, Sun holds the sled for Scarlet to sit in, hands them the rope, then gives them a small push to start. 

Unexpectedly, the sled turns and Scarlet starts going down backwards. 

Their eyes widen as they pick up speed, and Sun and Neptune do their best to give their friend encouraging smiles. 

Unfortunately, none of them notice until too late that the sled is veering toward the tree line. 

Suddenly Scarlet is face-down in the snow, mind blank, completely overwhelmed by pain. There’s so much that they can’t figure out where it’s coming from. No thoughts, no movement is able to break through the agony coursing through them. 

“Sa- Sage-“ the force out finally. 

All three teammates come running, and Sage kneels down beside his datemate.

“Scar, how bad is it?”

With their boyfriend by them their mind clears a bit and the pain localizes to their hips and thighs, but remains excruciating. 

“Well I don’t think I’m dying?” they say hesitantly, managing to roll over and with Sage’s support, sit up. 

“Scar I’m so sorry, I-“ Sun is silenced by Sage’s glare and steps back, as does Neptune. 

“Where does it hurt?” Sage asks, turning attention back to Scarlet. 

“My hips. And my legs. I don’t think anything’s bleeding, but. Something’s definitely broken. It hurts so bad.”

“We need to get you to a doctor.”

Sage lifts Scarlet, and they nearly cry out as the pain impossibly gets even worse at the movement. 

“Sorry, Scar,” Sage mumbles and walks as quickly as he can toward the car, jostling his datemate as little as possible. 

Every tiny movement sends a shockwave through them, and by the time they reach the car, tears are pouring from their eyes. 

Sun and Neptune follow wordlessly, not wanting to incur Sage’s wrath. 

Sage drives, pushing the speed limit, hand firmly grasping Scarlet’s. 

Even the bumps in the road send pain shooting through them. 

They reach an ER, and miraculously it’s quite empty. 

“We can take care of paperwork, you take care of Scar,” Sun says to Sage as the four walk up to the desk. Sun sits down, and Sage carries Scarlet to the room the nurse gestures to. 

Sage sets Scarlet on the bed and stands next to them, too on edge to sit. The nurse does general checks and leaves, saying a doctor will be in in a few minutes. 

As soon as she does, Scarlet leans into Sage. 

“It fuckin’ hurts,” they sob. 

“The doctors know what they’re doing, they’ll take care of you,” Sage doesn’t know whether he’s reassuring them or himself, wrapping his arms around them and planting kisses along their hairline. 

They slowly calm, but as they do, they start trembling. 

“Scar?” he asks, fear flooding through him. 

“I think it’s just shock. But it’s making it hurt worse.”

That doesn’t quell his fears. 

Thankfully the doctor and another nurse come in. 

The nurse gives Scarlet high-level pain meds while the doctor questions them about what happened, specifics on the pain, etc. 

The entire time, Sage refuses to let go of their hand. 

Finally the doctor seems satisfied with the information. 

“We’re going to have to do some x-rays. If you can strip down to your underwear and put this gown on, a nurse will be back in a few minutes to take you to the room.” 

The doctor and nurse leave, and Sage gently helps Scarlet remove their clothes. Once the hospital gown is tied behind them, Scarlet speaks. 

“”I don’t think they’ll let you come with me.”

“You’ll be okay. I’ll be right here waiting for you.”

“Can I, I dunno, borrow your gloves?”

Sage smiles and pulls the gloves out of his jacket pocket, then hands them to Scarlet. 

Scarlet holds them to their nose and gives a faint smile, “They smell like you.”

“If that helps, good.”

“It does, Sage. You’re helping, just being here.”

Sage almost- almost- starts starts crying at that. 

A nurse comes in, helps Scarlet into a wheelchair (not without cries and hisses of pain), then takes them away, leaving Sage alone to pace the room. 

He knows he shouldn’t blame Sun for what happened. Knows the boy was just trying to help Scarlet have fun, and there was no way he could’ve known it would go so wrong. But Sage is so damn scared for Scarlet, and his temper tends to flare in protection of his datemate. 

His scroll buzzes- a text from Neptune. 

“Paperwork done. Any news?”

He sighs and responds, the only thing he can do right now. 

“Gave Scar some heavy painkillers and took them back for x-rays. Waiting for return.”

Something abut voicing what’s going on and not having Scarlet right there with him to be there for lets all his thoughts and worry come to the surface. He finally sits in the chair he’d been offered at the beginning, and it takes everything he has to stop his tears from falling. Scarlet’s already dealing with enough, he doesn’t want them coming back to see him with a tear-stained face or, even worse, breaking down. 

After what feels like hours but is really just a few minutes Scarlet is returned to him, tremors raking through their body, their nose buried in his gloves. His datemate looks scared, and in so much pain. 

Sage takes a breath to calm himself, then stands and rushes to their side. 

They let out a whimper and cling to his arm, and he can’t tell whether rage or terror is building faster within him. 

“It will take a few minutes to read the x-rays. We’ll let you know when we can,” the nurse says, then offers Scarlet another dose of the painkillers, which they hesitantly but gladly take. 

“Hey, Scar,” his fingers brush through their hair, trying to sooth both of them. 

“The table was hard and it hurt and I had to move and I couldn’t and-“ Scarlet buries their face in Sage’s shoulder as he kneels down to hug them. 

“Shhh, you’re going to be okay,” Sage says softly. 

Scarlet takes deep, slow breaths of Sage’s scent to calm themself, and eventually whispers “Okay.”

That’s how Sage knows that Scarlet is feeling better mentally. They still need love and protection, and right now they’re still in physical pain, but when Scarlet says “Okay” like that, they mean that the world isn’t dark and scary anymore. 

And that word is what Sage didn’t know he needed to hear. Because that word cuts his worry for Scarlet in half. He pulls away from Scarlet just enough to kiss their forehead, and finds an odd smile on their face. 

“Ya know, this gown is actually kinda soft.”

Sage raises an eyebrow, wondering if the drugs the nurses gave them are finally kicking in. 

“How are you feeling, Scar?”

“Still hurts like shit. But I don’t really care much anymore?”

Sage kisses Scarlet’s forehead and sits back into the chair beside them. 

Curious, Scarlet starts playing with the wheels of the wheelchair they were put in. When they get themself about halfway across the room, a grin splits their face. 

“I did it! I figured it out! I’m working a wheelchair!”

Sage actually smiles at their excitement. 

Over the next roughly twenty minutes, the medicine Scarlet had been given kicks in fully, and Scarlet begins to babble to Sage about anything and everything. Mostly things related to pirates. 

He listens to them with faint amusement, hand combing through their hair and pressing kisses to their forehead occasionally. 

Finally the doctor returns. 

“Well. You don’t have any bones broken.”

“What?”

“The x-rays came back clean. However, it seems that there’s some bruising that went down to the bones. So I’m going to prescribe you some Vicodin, and once that runs out you can take ibuprofen as needed. The only thing that can really be done is getting some rest and letting it heal on its own.”

“That’s it?” Sage asks. 

“Yep. Your friend is going to be just fine.” 

Sage breathes a sigh of relief at those words, but still wishes that there were something that could actually be done to help him. 

Still, if it’s something that will heal on its own without issue, that’s far less worrying than something that would need to be fixed. 

“Get your clothes back on and I’ll fill out your release papers, okay? I’ll meet you at the front desk,” the doctor says, and when the two don’t voice any questions, the doctor leaves. 

Scarlet hisses a few times as Sage helps them dress, but otherwise his datemate is happy, bringing him relief. 

“Sage?” Scarlet asks with a childish tint to their voice. 

“Yeah, Scar?”

“Can I wheel myself out?”

A faint smile crosses his lips as their pleading eyes buzz with excitement. 

“Go ahead.”

“Yes!!”

When the two (somewhat slowly) reach the lobby, Sun and Neptune rush over. 

“Scar, bud, how are you doing?” Neptune asks. 

“I’m great! I figured out how to work the wheelchair!” 

Neptune and Sun both raise an eyebrow at Sage. 

As he looks up from signing the paperwork, he realises that Sun is hanging back behind Neptune, looking nervous, and even guilty. 

Sage sighs as he takes the information packet. 

“Scar, why don’t you wheel over to the chairs. I think our team needs to talk.”

A flash of fear crosses Sun’s face, but a look of guilt and acceptance replaces it. 

He thanks the doctor and the woman at the desk, then follows his teammates. 

“Scarlet, Sage, I’m so, so sorry,” Sun begins as they sit down. 

Sage puts a hand on Sun’s shoulder, “You did nothing wrong. I was so worried about Scar that I let my temper get the best of me. But they’re going to be okay, it’s just some really deep bruising that will clear itself up. Sun, I’m sorry for putting the blame on you.”

“Oh, wow, Sage is really serious, he only talks that much when something’s really, really important,” Scarlet says, earning an eyebrow raise from all three. 

“Scar, how high are you?” Neptune asks. 

“Enough that I don’t care how much it hurts?”

“They gave Scar two doses of heavy painkillers. And a prescription for more,” Sage explains. 

“Oh no,” Neptune laughs, “Now they’re not going to shut up for three days.”

Sage chuckles and takes Scarlet’s hand, knowing Neptune isn’t exactly wrong. 

“The point stands, Sun. I’m not mad at you, and Scar definitely isn’t blaming you.”

“Okay. Thanks Sage.”

“Scar, do you want to wheel yourself out to the car or do you want me to carry you?” Sage asks. 

Scarlet gives Sage a determined grin, “I’m doing it.”

“You realise a very high Scarlet is going to have us at their beck and call now, right?” Neptune murmurs to Sun. 

Sun shrugs, “Sage will take care of most of what they need. Don’t worry, you and me will still have plenty of time together.”


	8. Sleep

“Shiiiiiiiit,” Scarlet says as Sage pulls into the parking lot of their apartment building, “We’re on the third floor, I don’t think I can walk up all those steps.”

“I’ll carry you then. And we can take the elevator,” Sage decides. 

“If only we could keep the wheelchair,” Scarlet sighs wistfully, earning a chuckle from him. 

Sage walks around the car and opens Scarlet’s door, then lifts them bridal style. They sling their arms around his neck and rest their head on his shoulder, content and a bit tired. 

With minimal effort, Sage walks toward the apartment building. Sun and Neptune are quick to open and hold doors, and by the time Sage reaches the bedroom he shares with Scarlet, they’re almost asleep on his shoulder. 

He lays them down on the bed, then climbs in next to them. They don’t curl into him as they usually do, but their arms sleepily wrap around his arm and their head rests against his shoulder. 

“Love you,” Scarlet mumbles. 

“I love you too,” he whispers, rubbing their shoulder. 

Within minutes, soft snores fill his ears. 

His scroll buzzes, a text from Sun. 

“Me and Neptune picked up Scar’s meds, it’s sitting on the table. Says to take every six hours. Let us know if they need anything else.”

With a smile, he notes the time and sets an alarm, then responds to Sun. 

“Thanks. Scar’s passed out, get some sleep or do what you want.”

“Ima do Neptune, we’ll try not to wake Scar up ;)”

Sage sighs and decides to go to sleep, even though it’s only six. Between taking care of Scarlet and getting ready to host a Christmas party, the next few days are going to be tiring. Though he doesn’t mind. And the slow, even breath on his shoulder belongs to the one that makes it all worth it.


	9. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet wants to be independent. Sage cares too much.

“Sage, I said I can get it!” Scarlet shouts after his boyfriend. 

“I want you to be more comfortable,” Sage returns with one of his hoodies, and hands it to them. 

Scarlet sighs, “I’m going insane.”

“Why?”

“Because you won’t let me do anything! I’m glad you care, and I know you’re worried, but it’s been three days! I’m down to the ibuprofen now! And you’ve barely given me the chance to move! Yeah, it still hurts a little. But I’m going crazy not being allowed to do anything.”

“Oh. I’m. Sorry,” Sage looks down, then moves to stand. 

“No, Sage, I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you,” Scarlet moves closer to him, setting a hand on his shoulder. 

“The sentiment is still there,” Sage says. 

“I- Sage, I’m not mad at you. A little frustrated, yes. But not mad, I promise. I just want to move, you know? Being bedridden for two days sucked, but you made it so much better by being there for me, even though you now had double the work to do to get ready for tomorrow. And it’s still nice to have you helping me with stuff, just let me do things for myself a little, okay?” the words tumble out of Scarlet’s mouth. 

Sage turns to face them, and sees that the guilt in their eyes matches his own. 

“Okay. Anything else you need me to do? Or, not do?”

Scarlet seems to deflate, “I’m so, so sorry. I di- I didn’t mean to hurt you, I promise I’m not mad, I don’t know where that came from,” their voice cracks as tears start to fall from their eyes. 

“Scar,” he pulls them into him, their head finding its place against his chest, “I know you’ve been really off the last few days. It’s okay. You usually only yell when you lose your patience, so I thought I’d done something very wrong, but I forgot for a second that your patience is probably thinner than usual because of your injury. So it’s okay. I’m not hurt. And I’ll loosen up, okay?”

“I love you, Sage. I promise I do.”

He kisses the top of their head, “I never had any doubts. I love you too, Scar.”

“You sure you’re okay?” they ask hesitantly. 

“I promise.”

“Okay,” Scarlet says, the way they say it answering the question Sage was about to ask. 

Scarlet slowly, with a few hisses, adjusts their position so they’re curled up on Sage’s lap. 

“I really did mean that you made everything better,” Scarlet says into Sage’s chest. 

“I’m glad I was able to, and I’m glad you’re okay. I have been... overly worried about you.”

Scarlet laughs, “I could tell.”

Sage kisses their forehead, and they kiss his chest, not caring to lift their head to kiss his cheek 

“Tired?” Sage smiles. 

“Maybe a little. More just comfortable,” Scarlet says, then a long yawn betrays them. 

Sage chuckles, “It is getting a little late, and Christmas is tomorrow. Let’s get to bed.”

Scarlet sits up, puts on the hoodie Sage had grabbed for them, and slowly walks toward the bedroom, their hand in his. 

“Oh right, Rwby and JNPR are coming tomorrow,” Scarlet lights up. 

“Yes, Scar. That’s what we’ve been getting ready for for the past week,” Sage teases. 

They stick their tongue out, then wait for him to get into bed. 

He lays down on his side facing them, and they slowly climb in, facing him, wrapped securely in his arms. 

“Sage?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For everything. You’re always there for me, you’re so patient, and you always make me feel loved and safe. I really needed you these past few days, and you were right there for me.”

“Meds still haven’t completely worn off, huh?” Sage jokes. 

“What?”

“I’m kidding. You’re welcome, Scarlet. You make everything worth it. The best gift I could ever have is just holding you in my arms, safe and happy. I was so worried when you got hurt, all I could think to do was take care of you.”

“I love you, Sage. So much.” Scarlet’s voice is somewhat muffled as their face is nuzzled into his chest, and he can feel warm tears on his skin. 

He wraps his arms tighter around them, “I love you too, Scar. More than I could ever put into words.”


	10. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet and Sage spend a few hours cuddling, but Sun is impatient to open gifts.

When Sage awakens, Scarlet is still laying in his arms, breathing even as they sleep. 

He loses sense of time as he stays there, adoring the being in his arms, enjoying the feeling of them sound asleep with him. 

After hours or seconds, it doesn’t matter which, Scarlet shifts and lets out a sleepy sound. 

“Morning,” their voice, small from just waking up, reaches his ears. 

“Good morning, Scar. Merry Christmas.”

Scarlet pulls back their head to look at Sage and grins, “Merry Christmas, Sage.”

“How are you feeling?”

Scarlet tries to stretch and winces, “When was my last dose of meds?”

“Last night, about an hour before we went to bed. You should take another,” he reaches over them to grab the ibuprofen bottle off the nightstand, and shakes out a dose into Scarlet’s hand. 

They take the water bottle off the nightstand and down the meds and about half the bottle, then nuzzle back into Sage’s chest. 

“Can I wait here for the meds to kick in?” Scarlet asks, their voice slightly muffled. 

Sage smiles and rubs their back, knowing that “here” doesn’t just refer to the bed, but to him as well. 

“I’d say you can stay here as long as you like, but I don’t think Sun and Neptune will want to wait that long for cinnamon rolls.”

“Mmph. They’re not early birds. They can wait an hour.”

“Gives them extra time to rise.”

“Did you just-“

“Hmm?

“You need to spend less time with Yang apparently.”

Sage laughs, “It was too hard not to.”

Scarlet rolls their eyes and kisses his chest, then snakes their arms up around his shoulders. 

The two talk quietly until they hear a knock on their door. 

“Come in,” Sage says. 

Sun stands in the doorway, with no shirt and a severe case of bed head. 

“Sage, when are you making cinnamon rolls? Neptune and I are getting hungry.”

“Since when are you two up early?” Scarlet teases. 

“Scar, buddy, is that you? You’re kinda... hidden.”

Between the thick blankets over the two and the fact that Scarlet’s head rests on Sage’s chest with his arms around them, Sun is definitely not wrong. 

Sage glances at the clock and chuckles, “It’s eleven. They’re not up early.”

“Oh.”

Sun runs a hand through his hair, “Yeah, we got up and watched a couple Christmas specials thinking you’d be up soon, we didn’t want to wake you, but...”

“We were awake, just lost track of time.”

“Really Sage?” Sun raises an eyebrow, “I thought Scar was still in a bit of pain.”

Scarlet quickly grabs a pillow and throws it at Sun. 

“Hey, okay, okay!” Sun apologises, dodging. 

“This pirate doesn’t like the booty, remember?” Scarlet growls. 

Sage snorts, while Sun throws his head back in laughter. 

“Just come make the cinnamon rolls please?” Sun pleads, then walks away. 

Sage kisses Scarlet’s head, “Nice joke.”

“If you can make a horrible pun, I can make an ace joke,” Scarlet smirks, then climbs out of bed. 

“Are those my pants?”

“It’s Christmas and they’re comfortable.”

“You wearing my sweatpants and hoodie isn’t going to help our case against Sun.”

“If he wants his Christmas present, he can shove it.”

Sage gets out of bed and pulls Scarlet into a hug. 

“Sun’s going to come back and give us shit again if we don’t head out soon,” Scarlet mumbles into his chest. 

“Mm. Wish I could keep you to myself.”

Scarlet blushes and walks out of the room. 

Sun looks Sage and Scarlet up and down as they meet in the living room, but snaps his mouth shut at Scarlet’s death glare. 

Sage goes to the kitchen and puts the cinnamon rolls in the oven, then the four gather around their tree. 

“Nice pants,” Sun winks at Scarlet. 

Scarlet turns to Sage, “He’s getting his present last.”

Sun pouts, “Fine, I’ll shut up. Who’s first?”

Neptune shrugs, “You and me kinda went in on a gift for everyone, we could do that.” 

“All four of us have to open them at the same time though,” Sun says. 

Neptune shrugs and grabs four packages from under the tree, handing to them to the person on the tag. 

“Three. Two. One. Go!” Sun grins, and the four open their gifts. 

Inside each box is three bracelets, three different colors. Where Scarlet has yellow, green and blue, Sage has red in place of green. 

“They’re super fancy,” Sun says as Scarlet smiles and starts putting them on, “Scar, your green one is connected to Sage’s red one. If you touch that bracelet, it will pass the pressure on to Sage’s bracelet and feel like you’re touching his arm.”

“Really?” Scarlet’s eyes widen. 

“Yep,” Neptune smiles, tapping his red bracelet. 

Scarlet gasps as they feel the tap on the skin under their blue bracelet.

“Woah.”

“Yeah, Nep and I were even thinking this might be handy for communication in situations where it’s not exactly convenient to text.”

“Or even just a ‘Hey I’m okay’ sort of thing. Is there a distance or signal limit?” Scarlet asks. 

“Nope! I have no clue how, but even if you’re on opposite ends of Remnant and in the middle of nowhere with no scroll signal, it’ll still work,” Sun answers. 

“That’s so cool. Thanks!” Scarlet grins. 

Sage nods in agreement, “What are the dots for?”

“Those are so they don’t get mixed up. All of Scar’s have red dots, yours have green, mine have blue, and Sun’s have yellow.”

“Wise. Thank you, both of you.”

“You’re welcome!” the couple chimes. 

“My turn!” Scarlet reaches for the gifts they’d set under the tree. 

“For my amazing boyfriend,” they smirk, handing Sage a small box wrapped in red. 

Sage opens it to reveal a ring of sorts about an inch wide with a skull and cutlasses emblem engraved into it. 

“It fits perfectly onto the hilt of your sword. That way you can always have a part of me with you even when you have to go on missions without me,” Scarlet smiles. 

“Thank you,” Sage smiles and kisses Scarlet’s forehead, “It’s perfect.”

Scarlet kisses his cheek then grabs a somewhat larger box, “Sun’s last. Here, Neptune.”

“Why am I last!”

“Because you gave Sage and I shit this morning.”

Neptune smirks “Yeah Sun, you should know that Scar’s pretty serious about their business with their boyfriend.”

Sun snorts, “Business-“

“I swear to dust you two-“

“Sorry! We love you!” Neptune puts his hands up. 

Scarlet sighs and hands the box they’re holding to Neptune. 

Neptune opens it to reveal soft blue earmuffs. 

“Huh?”

“They have Bluetooth in them. That way you can connect them to your scroll and listen to music when it’s storming, but also be comfortable enough to get back to sleep. They’re noise canceling too, and there’s almost no hard parts in them.”

“Wow. Thanks, Scar.”

“You’re welcome. And now it’s your turn, Sun.”

Sun eagerly takes his gift and rips into it. 

Sun lifts the bag of rings too large to fit on fingers up to his face, head tilted. 

“I saw something about jewelry for tails, thought you might be interested.” 

“Oh that’s cool. Thanks, Scar.”

“You’re welcome.” 

Sage takes a large box from beside the tree and sets it down in front of Scarlet, “Be careful, don’t tip it or jostle it around too much.”

Scarlet carefully tears the paper off the top and sides of the box, then opens it. 

“Woah,” they whisper, eyes wide, lifting the model inside out. 

It’s a pirate ship, carved and stained, even having canvas flags. The base it’s set on is painted to appear as if the ship is half beached. The ship itself without the masts is about a foot tall, and the rest of the measurements are proportioned out. 

“Pulled some strings with a friend. You can even pull it apart like a puzzle, and there’s stuff under the deck too,” Sage says. 

“Thank you!” Scarlet throws their arms around them. 

Sage grins and returns the hug, “Look a little closer at it.”

Scarlet pulls away and leans down to examine the gift, then gasps, lifting up a wooden model of themself in full pirate attire. 

“That’s bloody awesome!” they gush. 

“All four of us are hidden on the ship somewhere.”

Scarlet turns to their boyfriend with a grin, “I love it, Sage. Almost as much as I love you.”

He blushes, and they laugh and kiss his cheek.

Sage pulls a much flatter gift from under the tree and hands it to Sun. 

He unwraps it to find a picture frame with a photo of his team inside. 

“Woah, this is from the ceremony after initiation,” Sun’s eyes widen. 

Sage nods. 

Then Sun notices that the frame is engraved. 

“Team” is etched in down the side. The word “Leader” is across the top, and “SSSN” is across the bottom. 

“Thank you so much, Sage,” Sun’s eyes water. 

Sage silently offers him a hug, and he gladly accepts. 

Once Sun sits back by Neptune, Sage pulls the last box from under the tree and gives it to his blue-haired friend. 

Neptune opens it to find a snow globe. 

“Really dude?”

“Look closer.”

Inside is a picture from graduation- Sun and Neptune’s first kiss.

Around the base is carved the symbols of the team. 

“Wow. You really know how to make a gift meaningful. Thanks, Sage.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Hey Nep, wanna recreate the picture?” Sun asks with a smirk. 

“Sun, if you want to kiss me, just-“

Neptune is cut off by his boyfriend’s lips against his own. 

Scarlet checks the time, “Don’t take too long. People are coming in three hours.”


End file.
